


When All the World is Dark and the Shadows Start to Sing

by Thelaststar001



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Deepthroating, Edgeplay, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-con sub/dom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape Recovery, Really dark, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelaststar001/pseuds/Thelaststar001
Summary: Aella is a being running away from something that she'd rather not talk about. When her flight leads her to Eris Vanserra, she is helpless against him. Azriel is trying to heal after the war, so when he hears the shadows sing, he must answer their call. The Cauldron has bound their paths with ribbons of midnight blood. What does this mean for them?
Relationships: Original Female Character/ Azriel, Original Female Character/Eris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Aella POV

I stumble through the shady woods, the leaves in vibrant reds, golds and oranges so similar to the ones I knew before. Seeing them makes my heart clench painfully. My entire body is seizing up from injuries that even my immortal healing can't reach, so making every step a mammoth effort. A twig snaps behind me and I bring my hands up defensively, whirling to face my opponent. A pair of russet eyes meet mine, boring into my soul.

"Hello, little one." The male sneers, eyes roving freely over my tattered clothes. My heart speeds up as I prepare to run, or fight, exhaustion rolling inside of me. "Why don't you come inside and we can... sort you out?" He offers, and even as my shattered senses tell me to run, I nod. He takes me roughly by the upper arm and pulls me towards a concealed entrance in a mound of earth. "Welcome to Yashe." He tells me, deep voice reverberating around the damp stone tunnel. The door closes with a slam behind us, sealing us in with the dark, the damp and the musty, stale air. A flickering flame erupts from the male's hand, illuminating a set of stairs that snake upwards, and numerous doors in the side of the tunnel. Much to my relief, we take the stairs, emerging into a darkened room, in shades of red and black. There are couches and chaises, giving the impression of a slightly eccentric living room, but I spot straps concealed under one of the chaises and realize that this is not going to end well. The male carries on walking and I have no choice but to follow him, listening intently for the sound of screaming. There is none, and I can't even sense another life within the building, leading me to wonder if I am a replacement...

Finally the male stops, opening up a door and ushering me wordlessly into a bathroom. It is mostly black with gold fixtures and maroon accents, much like the previous room. The room is spacious, although the lack of natural light makes it hard for me to breathe. The male suddenly darts out a hand, fixing a cuff of bluish stone to my wrist. My magic locks up, becoming inaccessible and I am helpless and defenseless, alone with a man who I do not know in a strange country.

"Now I have you." He purrs, eye glittering.

"No, let me go!" I protest, backing into a corner as he approaches. He snickers at my efforts to use my power.

"I don't think so. Not when you are so beautiful like this." He runs a hand over my breast and I growl, hitting out wildly at him. Instantly, there are cuffs of fire restraining me, sizzling at my flesh when I try to move. "Now, now." He purrs, continuing to fondle me. As he does so, my injuries start to heal, finishing remarkably quickly. He starts peeling off my clothes, leaving me naked in front of him. I desperately want to hide, but the cuffs of fire prevent me from doing so. A syringe appears in his hands, and as he slides the length into my arm, I scream, the world going black.

I wake up bound to a bed, arms stretched above my head. My mind feels trapped somehow, as if I can no longer control myself; I try to move my fingers but nothing happens. Waves of terror engulf me, yet my body does not respond, instead lying impassively. Footsteps echo through the room, and I try to turn my head, to no avail. Even my eyes stay staring at the ceiling. The male's face appears in my vision. Terror, shock and hatred course through my mind, but none are strong enough to break the spell that I am under. I start panting and whining with an open mouth, not of my own accord. Trying desperately to stop, I feel myself becoming slick.

"So willing..." The male purrs

"Please master!" I cry, my voice an impostor in my own throat. Myself bucks in my mind, trying to get free.

"Tell me what you want." The male instructs silkily. I WANT TO BE FREE! I yell in my head.

"Master, I need your cock, please." I whimper pathetically. The male smirks, undoing his trousers. I squirm, watching in disgust as my own body acts against me. He kneels astride my head and I open my mouth, sucking and licking his length frantically. He gets hard very fast, starting to thrust against my face, seating himself so deep within me that I gag and choke, struggling for air. My face is pressed against his scrotum as I mewl around him, screaming internally. I continue lathing his shaft with my tongue, helpless to his desires as he rides me. He starts to come, sloshing foul tasting liquid straight into my stomach, keeping himself deep within me as I lap up the fluid eagerly.

"Such a little slut." He growls, pulling out of my aching mouth. Teasing a finger over my lips, he positions himself to ride my pussy. His shaft enters deep within me, causing agony to flare. He starts fucking me relentlessly, using me without a thought for my well-being. I scream and moan involuntarily beneath him, feeling my pussy clench tighter around him. He shouts his release, pulling out harshly as I pout through swollen lips. Although he is the one controlling me, when he catches sight of my expression, his face hardens. He darts out a hand and pushes my lips together firmly before flipping me over onto his lap.

"No master, please!" I whine, helplessly shifting around.

"Good cock whores don't pout, and they most certainly don't resist their masters." The male growls into my ear. I want to scream at the injustice, but can't, lying still as he brings his hand down over my ass.

Eris POV

I know that I have found the perfect toy as she lies still in my lap, her whimpers and the slap of my hand the only audible sounds. She is fiery and rebellious, so seeing her as helpless as this is enough to make me hard. A louder whine rips out of her throat, the injection that I had given her meaning that she is helpless to my demands, sometimes even before I think them.

"Quiet!" I bark, bringing my hand down on the pale creamy white of her ass cheeks again. The skin is flushed and rosy, the round globes jiggling beautifully after each hit. As I slap her once more, I watch her ample breasts bounce, getting harder at the sight. I magically release her from her bonds, sitting her in my lap to face me. She winces, refusing to meet my gaze, her eyes on the floor in submission. Her swollen, bruised lips make me forget what I was about to say as I push her to kneel on the floor between my legs. She lets out a little moan, eyes fixated on my throbbing dick. Magically, I restrain her hands behind her back, grabbing the back of her head and forcing my length all the way down her throat. Tears slide from her eyes as she struggles for breath, her constricting throat making my cock throb inside of her. I ram myself into her again and again, until I find my release, squirting it all over her face and breasts. Taking in the sight, I almost feel ready to fuck her again, with her mouth gasping for breath, reddened cheeks covered in my come, tears streaming from her eyes and the most delicious moans coming from her.

I stand, looming over her, pressing my cock into her face. She closes her eyes and whimpers wantonly, saliva drooling out of her mouth. My half-hard cock springs to attention and I ram it down her throat once more, enjoying her squeals. When I come again, I spray it into her hair. She looks completely drunk with pleasure as she sways, fixing her eyes on the floor once more.

"Such a good cock sleeve." I purr, watching intently as her dilated pupils meet mine.

"Thank you master." She breathes, ducking her head. I pull her into my lap again and she lets out a tiny feminine squeal as her abused backside grazes my thighs. I chuckle, pulling her harder as she squeals again.

"Are you grateful for your punishment?" I growl. She hesitates for a moment and I flip her over once more. "Obviously not grateful enough." I tell her, sliding a finger into her sopping cunt. "Although your pussy tells me otherwise." I add. She squirms weakly as I bring my hand down, letting out a moan of pleasure and pain. My erection is painfully hard, but I want to draw her punishment out. "I am going to give you twenty slaps, and you must count them and thank me after each one. If you fail, we start again." I instruct, knowing that she will fail. I bring my hand down on her left cheek, and she yelps.

"One, thank you master." She almost purrs, obviously turned on. I slap her right cheek. "Two, thank you master." We repeat the process until nineteen, where I bring my hand down over her drenched pussy. She squeals in pleasure, forgetting to count.

"We are starting over again." I tell her, positioning to deliver each slap to that sensitive spot. She barely makes it to ten before her pleasure overcomes her and an orgasm rocks her body. "Naughty girl. You must never come without your master's permission." I say silkily as she pants beneath me. "You will finish this punishment, and then we will teach you a lesson." I start slapping her cunt and ass once more, glad when she makes it through the full twenty, albeit a little breathlessly.

When I have finished, her cunt is dripping and her whole body is quivering on my lap. The deep red and purple bruises on her match the throbbing tip of my engorged cock and I press it against them, reveling in her breathy moans and squeals. My eye catches on an array of dildos and anal plugs, a punishment springing to mind. I grab a few and take the smallest, ramming it into her tight little asshole without warning. She screams and thrashes, new tears lining her eyes.

"Be still!" I command and she obeys, burying her face into the bed. "I am being nice, because I don't want you to break, just yet." I purr, watching as she tenses and relaxes around the toy. Pulling the dildo out, I mercilessly push another one into the freshly vacated space, this time it is as big as three of my fingers. A pleasured growl escapes my lips as I notice her cunt clenching around nothing. I lean down so my mouth is next to her ear and whisper "No matter how much you scream and cry, I know that you are loving this, little whore."

She shivers in response. I take a much larger dildo, skipping over the other ones and exchange it, watching as she gushes with fluids and squeals. I start fucking her with it, making her once tight hole gaping, ready for me to take her. I tease my cock around in her fluid, getting it well lubricated, as she moans. In a flash, I have removed the dildo and shoved my own cock in, grinding inside of her. She clenches tightly around me and I spill my seed yet again at the feeling, pulling out and putting a pretty butt plug in to keep the semen inside of her.

"Master." She mewls, pathetically trying to grind against me. I take a syringe and inject her with the contents, knowing that she will sleep for a while. Her eyelids close gently, as she passes out.

Aella POV

I wake up sitting in a chair in an unfamiliar room. My mind is still imprisoned as I begin to apply thick, heavy makeup. When I have finished, I walk over to a full length mirror, no doubt the male's idea of humiliation for me as I am forced to take in my image. As I survey myself, I roar in my head, hating the way that I look. There is an under-bust corset, laced up so tightly that my waist looks like it is going to snap, with a matching collar, as well as a lacy set of thong, bra and stockings. There are a pair of maroon stilettos on my feet, matching the color palette. To top it all off, I am wearing heavy, sultry makeup with dark eyes and a maroon pout. Every breath I take is labored yet I feel myself becoming wet once again as the thong's lace chafes against my sensitive clit.

I lie on a chaise in a provocative position, practically begging to be fucked. Right on cue, the male comes sauntering through the door, face curling into a grin. I want to scream and vomit, but instead a small moan comes out of my mouth as I tip my head back.

Eris POV

The girl's breasts bob slightly as she moans, making me hard instantly. I approach her, running searching hands over her body. She whimpers as I squeeze her tits, the lace adding to the sensation. My erection has already tented my pants, throbbing painfully. I pull a device from the in-between, watching as the girl squirms in anticipation. Pushing it into her mouth and securing it around the back of her head, I appreciate the view of her abused ass. The device opens her mouth as wide as physically possible, restraining her tongue and making her completely fuckable. A thin rope of drool slides down her chin, beginning to mess up her makeup. Perfect. A whine escapes her, amplified now that she can't close her mouth. I pull her to her knees before me as she squeals pathetically, freeing my cock from its confines. She eyes it hungrily, and I start pushing it into her awaiting mouth, groaning in pleasure. By the time I have bottomed out, she is squealing and trying to draw air around me, gagging on my considerable length. I come all over her face and hair, enjoying her wanton moans of pleasure.

The corset cinches her waist perfectly so I can circle it with two hands, which I do, pulling her back onto the chaise. I dip my hand towards her soaked panties and she mewls and whimpers, bucking her hips needily. I squeeze her ass, making her whine with desire as I start grinding my naked cock against the lace. She squeals again through the device, panting. I love how noisy she is, just like a perfect little slut. I take another device from the in-between, this time a vibrator that I slide straight into her, bottoming it out and laying it against her clit. She whines at the intrusion, wiggling against it, but as I turn it to the highest setting, she goes mad with want.

Her tight pussy squeezes it repeatedly and she squirms around in pleasure. I pull her panties back up over the device, securing it as I lift her into the chair before the vanity. She moans at the new position, barely able to contain herself. I remove her bra, watching as her free breasts bounce at her jiggling. I fix her makeup, adding copious amounts of blusher over the top of my own come. When I finish, she looks at me from under heavy lidded eyes, panting and drooling. To keep her still, I had turned it down two speeds, so now that I am done, I push it right back up. She squeals in delight, grinding hard against it.

"You are such a wanton slut." I growl, pushing to her knees again. In that position, I bind her hands and shove a dildo into her awaiting mouth, fucking her face with it. The sensations of the deepthroating combined with the vibrator bring her so close to the edge. I watch as she struggles to control herself, lust blown pupils fixed on my dick. "You can come now." I tell her, reveling in the moans and squeals as she does. I don't give her a chance to recover, keeping the vibrator where it is. I discard the dildo from her mouth, brushing my hardened cock against her face. I trail precome across her cheeks and begin to slap them with my dick, causing her to intake a sharp breath through her whimpers. I tease the tip of my member across her lips, getting it wet in her saliva before thrusting hard into her. She manages to control her gag reflex, bobbing her head in time with my thrusts. I come straight down her throat, as she moans and swallows as much as she can, although some of my load drips over her chin. I remove the device in her mouth, swapping it for a ball gag that stifles most of her noise, only allowing the sweetest of whimpers and squeals to escape.

I bend her over the vanity, purposely pressing her face into the rouge and powders. With a sharp tug, I remove the anal plug and ram into her, my come from the last time acting as a lubricant. She squeals as my pelvis mashes the bruises on her ass, breasts wobbling deliciously. She bucks against me and I pull on her hair roughly, causing her to let out a muffled yelp. Deciding that her ass could do with the rest, I pull out, replacing the plug and flip her over. I squirt another load across her breasts, summoning a pair of clamps complete with a linking chain. I attach the first one to her left nipple as she squeals in pain, moving on to the other one seamlessly. As I tighten them enough to leave bruises, I also pull the chain so her breasts almost meet, providing another space to fuck her.

Her face is covered in the red and white powders, giving her the air of a common whore as I kneel astride her and start shoving my dick between her breasts. She moans a bit as I use her, the gag stopping most of the sounds. I finish, coming over her face yet again. I can hear the vibrator still buzzing and I summon a larger, more powerful one, wanting to hear her squeal. As soon as I insert it, her eyes roll back at its enormous proportions. It is the same size as my dick, I note with satisfaction. I remove the gag and immediately force it up to its second-to-highest setting.

"Master!" She screams as her whole body shakes around it. She pants and squeals as shocks run through her overstimulated cunt, gushing yet more slick. She bucks her hips, chained breasts bobbing with the movement. Convulsing, she meets my eyes, begging for release which I grant, nodding at her form. She screams her orgasm, shaking as it subsides but the vibrations don't. Tears start streaming out of her eyes as she writhes around and I stroke myself at the sight. Her movements become wilder, accompanied by squeals as the toy throbs mercilessly inside her. She rolls her hips, trying to create friction.

"Ah, no." I snap, bringing my hand down on the inside of her thigh. "I'm going to have to restrain you now." I tell her. She whimpers as I bind her hands tightly above her head, wiggling with her lower body. Her legs are tightly closed, but I remedy that easily by inserting a spreader bar and tying her up by her ankles. In this position, all she can do is shake as vibrations wreck her body, making her a squealing, shivering mess. Her breath comes in short, shallow pants due to the corset and her breasts move wildly. She is soaked, with fluids running down her ass and thighs, dripping onto the chaise. I put the vibrator up to the highest setting and she squeals, drool running down her face. The harsh fucking is almost too much for her to bear, as she looks as if she is going to pass out.

In a flash, I have discarded the vibrator and am shoving my own dick into her soaking cunt, feeling her decimated walls squeeze helplessly around me. Beneath me, she moans and whimpers as I thrust mercilessly, spilling my seed quickly before she has a chance to come. I pull out and inject her again, leaving her prone form for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Azriel POV

I wake as screaming pounds through my head. Images of the dead and dying are branded onto the insides of my eyelids. The war against Hybern took its toll on everyone, and I know I am lucky to have come out relatively unscathed. Even so, I can feel myself descending deeper into a dark pit from which there might be no return. Guilt, regret and sorrow have become my constant companions. My brothers see it within me, but their efforts have done little to help, despite their intentions. The dark presses in on all sides, but it is better than what I know I will see when I close my eyes. I walk to the window, trying to determine the time, my wings rustling behind me. The moon is obscured by clouds but its meager light hangs low in the west. Deciding that there is no point returning to bed, I shuck on some clothes and jump out of the window, soaring through the air. Even flying doesn't bring me the joy it used to; every beat of my wings is a war drum. The knot of pain in my chest is not subsiding, and I feel as if it never will as I fly towards the mountains, rage building inside me.

Even the shadows have become more malignant, hissing their evil words into my ears. Departed souls linger, far more than they should, as the world tries to move on and rebuild itself. What for? I think bitterly. Why create a better world when there is always someone to destroy it? I fly until dawn crests the horizon, alighting in the training ring atop the House of Wind. Cassian joins me seconds later, shooting me a worried look. I wordlessly shuck off my shirt and tie back my hair, naturally sinking into a fighting stance. Respecting my silence, Cassian does the same and we begin sparring, the only sounds our harsh breaths and landed blows.

It is mid-morning by the time we stop, not having spoken a word to each other. I pull my shirt back on, preparing to launch into the skies. Cassian grabs my shoulder, giving me a piercing look.

"Don't do this Az. Don't shut us out like this." He pleads, emotion brimming in his eyes. Something in my frozen heart shifts but I ignore it.

"If I wanted guidance, I would have asked." I tell him icily. Cassian's face hardens.

"Like fuck you would! You haven't spoken to anyone in weeks. All your reports are written and aside from sparring, you haven't so much as looked at any of the Inner Circle. We're worried about you." He spits, anger in his voice. I give him a weary look.

"Save your pity for someone who deserves it." I respond, turning back to the skies.

"Don't you fucking dare run away!" Cassian yells.

"I'm flying." With that, I beat my wings and take off, weaving between streets and buildings evasively, in case Cassian was on my tail. I breathe a sigh of frustration and relief as I land inside my apartment. Turning to pour myself some water, I catch a glimpse of Rhys lounging in my living room. I look to the window, calculating how long it will take for me to be clear of him. It's not worth it, yet.

"Az, don't run, or fly. We need to talk." Rhys says earnestly. I laugh bitterly.

"I appreciate it Rhys, I really do, but I don't want to talk." I tell him, digging in for a long argument.

"Az, I know you just want me to fuck off, but I can see that you're hurting." Rhys responds. "I am watching my friend, my brother, drown in guilt. Let me help you."

"Try again in fifty years." I reply savagely. It's a low blow, reminding him of his time under the mountain.

"Az, fifty years won't help. Fuck, a millennia won't. You need to take steps to healing, not wait for it to suddenly appear." Rhys tries.

"Fuck off, you bastard." I growl, launching myself out of the window and escaping through the shadows.

Aella POV

My eyes are still closed, but the remnants of my mind are frantically trying to piece together the situation. I thought I hated what was being done to me, but every time, I end up squealing in pleasure as I am raped. It doesn't hurt much either, as most of what I can feel is pleasure. I feel myself slipping closer to the edge of insanity, giving in to my body. Obeying makes a thrum of pleasure run through my core, so surely I should make it easier for myself and stop fighting in my head. My thoughts are cut short as my eyes snap open and feeling returns to my body. I moan, bucking my hips, realizing that I am clothed. There is an odd weight at my chest and my lips feel heavy but I cannot examine myself as my gaze is fixed on the door. I am kneeling on the floor, I gather, with my hands tied behind my back. The male comes striding in.

Eris POV

I had injected the girl's breasts, lips, clit, ass and pussy lips with a fluid that made them much larger for a couple of hours before they return back to normal. As I survey her, I am turned on by the difference it makes. I had had her dressed in a white set of lingerie with corset and collar, but had decided to clothe her as well. She kneels on the floor with her face turned to mine. The servants had painted and powdered her face white, save for two spots of dark pink blush and matching swollen lips. Her eyelashes have also been painted black. The rest of her body seems to be painted white and I can not wait to explore the delights that she is hiding under the layers of fabric. The dress is a dark pink, lacy concoction that reveals her enormous breasts, hugs her tiny waist and then falls in waves of silk to the floor. I can't wait to ruin it. A whine escapes her sinful lips.

"Oh dear." I tut. "This is not befitting behavior for a lady." I circle her, delighting in the white lace of her many petticoats that is displayed. She moans and I snap, pulling her onto her feet. "Lift up your skirts." I instruct and she obeys, bunching the layers around her waist. Forcefully, I bend her over a specially made bench, keeping her legs straight. I bind her legs with her toes pointing in, displaying more of her sensitive ass and cunt. Releasing her hands, I bind them above her head, stepping back to admire my handiwork. Her ass has doubled in size, each semi-sphere moving independently. Her pussy lips are also much larger, looking puffy and used. Her clit is standing up, much bigger than usual. Its glistening bud will definitely be included in the spanking. The servants have painted her ass and pussy the same shade as her cheeks, and it turns me on more. I open a drawer and pull out a springy switch, aiming for her swollen ass. A side effect, or added bonus, of the injection is that it makes the area in question far more sensitive, so this will be the spanking of a lifetime. "Count and thank me, slut." I command.

I bring the switch down hard across her ass, making it jiggle as she squeals.

"One, thank you master." She pants. I reposition myself so the next hit lands across her already sopping cunt. "Two, thank you master." She says obediently.

"You are so sinful, with your massive ass and tits. Anyone would mistake you for a whore." I tell her as she shakes. I apply another hit to her ass, lulling her into a false sense of pattern.

"Three, thank you master." She whimpers, gushing slick and ruining her little lace thong. I pull it down and run a finger across her clit. She squeals and bucks, opening herself up enough for me to direct a strike to that bundle of nerves. A shriek rips out of her at the abuse but she is unable to move to stop it. "Four, thank you master." She whispers. I hit her pussy lips again, and she moans, not in pain but in desire. "Five, thank you master."

"You little slut. Begging for your master's cock." I observe, pushing the switch around in her juices. She rolls her hips, whining wantonly as she tries to get the switch inside of her. "Push your ass up as high as it will go and I will think about letting you get fucked." I growl, almost groaning in satisfaction as she presents herself to me. I swish the stick through the air, landing a hard strike against her ass.

"Six, thank you master." She mewls. I rain down a barrage of blows in quick succession, and she counts along obediently, in between her squeals. We reach nineteen and her ass is still up in the air, wiggling wantonly. I land the twentieth strike across her clit and she screams, gushing more fluids.

"Twenty, thank you master." She rasps, not dropping her position.

"Good girl." I purr, running the end of the switch across her backside and down into her pussy, getting it fully covered in her slick. I tease at her entrance as she whimpers, trying not to move. Pulling away harshly, I walk to her line of sight and hold the switch to her lips. "Lick it clean." I instruct. She darts out her pretty pink tongue, tasting herself on the switch. All the while, her eyes are fixed on the floor. She does not stop licking until I pull the wood away.

"Thank you master." She whispers.

"What have you learned, little whore?" I ask.

"That I must not act so wantonly, master." She replies, looking submissive. I stroke a finger over her lips.

"Almost. You must not act so wantonly unless I wish it. Otherwise, you must act like a lady." I correct, pinching her bottom lip experimentally. She shudders, but manages to not make a sound. "You're learning." I tell her. "Now, I am going to have my fun and you are going to be the needy little slut that you are. Understand?" I growl.

"Yes master, thank you master." She stutters, sweetly vulnerable. I do not untie her, instead readjusting her hands to either side of her. Her face is at perfect height to take my dick, so I unzip my pants and free my cock from my underwear.

"Make me come." I instruct, pushing my cock towards her face. She laps at my slit, licking up precome before swirling her tongue around me, only taking about a quarter into her mouth. I get impatient and ram myself down her throat, watching as her neck is distorted by my girth. She chokes and splutters for a couple of seconds, before letting out a needy mewl and bobbing her head to accommodate more of me. Before long, she is pressed against my navel, nose buried in my thatch of curls. She is panting and whining around me and I fist my hands into her hair, thrusting roughly in and out. Her throat is stretched disproportionately as I shove my dick inside, but it still squeezes tightly. I come down her throat and she laps it up eagerly, not letting a drop escape.

I go to the back of her and admire her puffy ass and cunt. They look so tempting, raised in the air for me to exact punishment on, or use as I please. Experimentally, I slap her ass. She writhes and mewls, pussy getting slicker.

"I am going to spank you until you can't sit and fuck you until you can't walk, whore." I growl, bringing my hand down repeatedly.

"Yes master." She whines. I hit her again, a little lower, and she squirms in anticipation, ass cheeks wobbling. Instead of giving in to what she so clearly wants, I continue laying strikes across her ass. Never once does she drop her position, so lust crazed that it does not occur to her. Without warning, I aim a hit to her cunt as she squeals. I rain down blows to that sensitive spot, only ceasing when she looks close to orgasm. From the amount of caning and spanking her ass has taken, I am confident that she won't be able to sit for at least two days, and the pain will probably still be there for more than a week.

I ram my dick into her swollen pussy, bottoming out fast. She squeals and her ass jiggles as I start shoving in and out. I mash her clit with my pelvis as I thrust, causing her tight little hole to clench around me frantically. I continue to thrust, my dick prodding against her cervix, and she moans breathlessly with want. I feel myself twitch as I come again, shoving my length fully inside her and squeezing her voluminous ass. The girl whines and pants, trying and failing to grind against me.

"Don't you dare come." I tell her, and she nods frantically.

"Yes master." She whimpers as I begin thrusting again. Her whole frame shakes with the effort of not coming, as her pussy clenches harder and gushes with juice. I reach down a hand and pinch her clit. She squeaks at the sensation, almost shattering. I thrust into her repeatedly, as hard as I can. I feel her insides start to flutter and I summon an ice cube which I hold against her clit. She comes down instantly, squealing at the cold on her throbbing bud.

"Naughty girl." I purr, removing the ice and ramming myself into her again. I release my load inside her, all of it staying inside in this position. Once more, I begin thrusting, but I have barely started when she orgasms. I bring my hand down across her ass. She squeals and starts to pant, knowing that there will be a punishment. I continue to shove myself inside her, until I come yet again, pumping my come into her hole.

"Please, master, I'm sorry... don't hurt me... I'll do anything..." She gabbles breathlessly. I lay my hands on her ass.

"I am going to have to punish you because you disobeyed me directly. You will do anything and everything to please me." I growl. I pet her ass and she squeals but I don't let up. "I am going to introduce you to my friends, tonight. I was going to have you come as a lady, but due to your behavior, you will be my slut. Do not think that this is the end of your punishment."

"Yes master, I'm sorry master." She mewls.

"I think we'll leave that fucking for now." I whisper, smacking her ass one last time and departing.


End file.
